El cuarto de Suministros the supply room
by KellyLuCH
Summary: Un corto encuentro entre robin & regina. a short meeting between robin and regina
El Tenía la mano debajo de la falda en el interior de su muslo desnudo, acariciándolo, se sentía incómoda cuando sus ojos se posaron con los de él, con su otra mano le sostenía la cabeza y saqueaba sus labios, los dedos debajo de su falda avanzaban poco a poco más y más alto. Parecía apresurado e impaciente pero ella no se quejó, Regina quería esa misma medida. El espacio era poco se hacía imposible no tropezar con las paredes, ella apretaba sus dientes cuando él le clavaba los dedos en su piel con fuerza; era abrumador no había nada dulce en su toque.

ella le palmeó sobre el material de sus pantalones, sin intención de ir lento tampoco Se las arregló para sacarle el cinturón y tirar el material hacia abajo ¡Mierda!; ella no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Él apartó su ropa interior a un lado y se hundió en ella sin ninguna otra consideración ¡Duele! Pero oh Dios fue una bendición Trató de abrir más sus piernas pero su falda estaba en el camino se sentía demasiado apretada, todo Era demasiado.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca y fueron al cuello, Él gruñó malas palabras en su oído Su voz era como una cosa viscosa oscura que se deslizaba bajo su piel, Sintió un hormigueo en sus terminaciones nerviosas con su intensidad, Su falda cabalgó más y más alto, Le cogió la pierna debajo de la rodilla y la levantó, se acomodó y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella ¡Mierda! esto era demasiado apresurado esto ya se sentía exageradamente intenso, excesivamente insoportables y apenas habían intercambiado más de unos cuantos besos calientes. Ella estrechó su pierna entorno a él, se alegró más que nunca de llevar tacones le permitieron tener más equilibrio en su otra pierna, Sus manos agarraron su trasero en forma áspera y dura el equilibrio que sentía lo comenzó a perder debido a la intensidad de los movimientos de Robín.

Ella sopló en su cuello, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza firmemente contra el hueco de su hombro. él mordió su hombro Regina gimió, la mitad era dolor y la otra mitad era placer, de algún modo ella había imaginado que si llegaban a estar juntos hubiese sido dulce hacer el amor en una cama, lento y apasionado./p  
Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro; necesitaba decirle que fuera más despacio pero sus labios capturaron los de ella antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa./p  
Él la miró en medio del beso; sus labios desiguales contra los de ella, Se sentía atrapado entre oleadas de sensaciones embriagadoras, quería más, necesitaba más, pero ella no podía. El salió de ella y ahora ambas piernas estaban en tierra firme de nuevo.

Sus ojos azules eran demasiado intensos, con cada mirada la hacía temblar, se habían separado hace apenas algunos segundos y ella ya lo quería de nuevo, quería ser una sola persona con él. Regina estaba en medio del pensamiento, cuando él gruñó en su oído.

Fueron sólo dos palabras y ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces; se sorprendió pero ella obedeció, Dando la vuelta sintió su pecho vestido contra su columna vertebral y luego las piernas apretadas contra la de ella, robín abrió los brazos y los enrolló alrededor de ella.

Mierda, esto más intenso que él dentro ella, Se encontró retorciéndose en su toque, su trasero en sus caderas en busca de más presión, de mas contacto.  
Su boca encontró el lado de su cuello, la mordió y luego fue a su lóbulo de la oreja, su cálido aliento provocó un hormigueo.  
Sus dedos entrando y saliendo, el pulgar haciendo girar su clítoris en un nudo casi doloroso de éxtasis. Ella no iba a durar mucho tiempo pensó robin casi avergonzado por los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Esto pudo haber sido menos difícil si hubiesen estado completamente desnudos pero ella en esa fina falda de diseñador y con esa apertura en la parte posterior que cada vez que caminaba dejaba ver su muslo definitivamente la hizo más que tentadora.  
Se sentía aún más incómoda ahora, nada más que sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones temblorosas llenando la pequeña habitación. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de ella, húmedos y frío mientras se deslizaban por los lados de su abdomen su propia excitación y su semen mezclados dejaban una estela a medida que arrastraba sus dedos sobre su piel debajo de la falda amontonada.

Regina sintió la erección contra su trasero, mierda pensó cuando lo sintió entrar en ella de nuevo ella abrió las piernas para comodidad, inclinó la pelvis hacia atrás; no estaba segura de estar lista de nuevo pero su cuerpo reaccionó a él, obedeció. Ella gimió aún más fuerte ahora, sus movimientos eran lentos pero tortuosos, regina de tambaleó.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de sus muslos; la estabilizó para hacerla sentir conectada a él. Ella apoyó la frente en la pared para sentirse conectada a tierra. Ella sopló en la pared, con los labios casi tocando el hormigón. Era un fuego lento, sintió la tensión atrapada en algún lugar en su cavidad torácica, Era insoportable en su lentitud. Podía sentir a sí misma entregándose a él. Sin preguntas ni pensamiento. ¡Dios!, se mecía todo contra ella, la atrajo hacia atrás, había confianza en esos deliciosos movimientos lentos; haciéndola sentir como una bola tensa, tensa de electricidad. Estaba decidido y ella podía decir que sus embestidas se median en un ritmo pausado.

Se preguntó por qué todavía se sentía impaciente, imprudente y torpe, Ella supuso que ambos estaban envueltos por la desesperación ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Quizás para Olvidar que su hijo estaba gravemente herido y al borde de la muerte sintió ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en ello. Podía sentir como le picaban los ojos simplemente al pensar en el horrible día que había llevado a esto.

Ella lloraba cuando llegaba a casa Cuando estaba sola. Ella lloraba en todo momento, esto estaba mal ella lo sabía, robín estaba ahora con Marian y ella debía respetar eso pero en esos momentos de placer, el sentirlo dentro de ella no le importaba nada.  
La besó en el cuello, los labios calmados contra su piel. Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus muslos, a través de sus caderas, hasta su abdomen, debajo de la falda subió más arriba hasta que llegaron bajo su camisa y el encaje de su sostén y todavía esos deliciosos empujes lentos, Se estaba volviendo loco se dio cuenta con un pensamiento feliz. Ella inclinó la pelvis más hacia él.  
De repente quería sus labios sobre los suyos. Quería dar la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara; pero sería tan incómodo que arruinaría la sensación de vértigo que corría a través de ella. Mantuvo la cabeza todavía en la pared sus manos dejaron sus pechos cubiertos por su sujetador, una cogió su cadera para mantenerlos juntos; la otra fue a lo largo de su propio brazo. Su mano entrelazada con la de ella, con los dedos entrelazados, firme contra la pared. El gesto parecía casi dulce. Se dijo que era para aprovechar el momento, ella apretó su mano alrededor de la de él dolorosamente cuando se sintió llegar al Clímax.

Sus propias respiraciones temblorosas sonaron fuerte en la cabeza. Su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a ella, Se quedaron inmóviles por un breve momento, jadeando, cuerpos inferiores seguían unidos. Se deslizó fuera de ella y sus músculos internos se estremecieron en el movimiento repentino; sintió su calor alejándose de ella.

Luego dio un paso completamente alejado de ella; podía sentir el aire frío de repente agredirla. Se estremeció. ¿Era esto? ¿Salir solos, evitar los ojos de los demás y luego ir por caminos separados? Se dio la vuelta, lejos de la pared, Ella estaba sólida y se recordó que debía ser de acero y que esto jamás volvería a pasar ella no debía convertirse en la amante de robín.

Se puso su ropa interior de nuevo y enderezo su falda y Se ajustó la camisa, empujándola debajo de la falda. Alisó el pelo. Sus muslos internos se sentían pegajosos pero ella lo ignoró, La piel de su estómago donde él había arrastrado los dedos se sentía pegajosa pero ella lo ignoró también.  
Si hablaba, terminaría llorando, lo sabía Ella guardó silencio, apretó los labios hasta que le dolía la mandíbula. Él parecía tan callado, sus ojos azules se pegaron a ella con algo que no podía discernir, Ambos se veían un poco presentable, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada lista para salir lejos de ahí, lejos de él. Su mano atrapó su hombro mientras giraba la cerradura, Su boca descendió sobre la de ella; tan dulce y tan suave que casi la rompió en pedacitos, Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar mientras sus labios dejaron los de ella.

-Esto nunca puede volver a ocurrir- ella le dijo con voz firme.

Robín sólo asintió, sabía que las palabras sobraban ellos estaban viviendo en un infierno donde el honor valía más que el amor.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie por un minuto y se dijo a si misma que lo que había pasado en ese cuarto de suministros no volvería a pasar nunca más.

kel. (tw: Kellylucz)


End file.
